War of the Hoses
The Chuckle Brothers clash with No Slacking in their bin cleaning businesses. Plot Jimmy instructs Paul and Barry about bin-cleaning, which involves doing everything to the highest possible standard. When the Chuckles accidentally squirt him, he fires them in fit of annoyance. This leads to Paul and Barry starting their own bin-cleaning service, Barry knocks on the door of No. 27, where he is greeted by a man, who tells him that he doesn't want his bin cleaned or bashed about by the likes of any cowboys as it took him ages to get it off from the council. The man also refuses Barry's offer to clean it for him. Barry finishes giving ads to the house owners on the evens and sliding ads in the doors on the odds which are vacant. NS sees them and confronts them about their business. After Paul and Barry tell him the slogan and how well the business is, NS offers to invite them back to his business, but quickly withdraws it after Paul offers him to join their business, leading to the war of both himself and the brothers. While they set out the bins, NS steals their trailer and drives off. Resulting Paul and Barry to take the bins to the jet wash at the petrol station. As Barry goes to get the change, NS then comes over and prevents Paul cleaning them by bending the jet washer jets. The man who works there and that Barry visited earlier, angry at Jimmy's vandalism on the jets, squirts water at NS, before telling him to clear off. And also, commands Paul to leave. Barry returns with the change and tells Paul that he unhooked their trailer from NS' van, bringing the two back in business. When Jimmy sees the two preparing for their rounds, Paul challenges him and Barry to a race to see who can clean the most bins. They cleans the bins from the opposite ends, leading to a tie, and one left at No. 27. The three ask the man who is Mr. Dodd, and they apologise for their antics and dispute, and offer to clean his bin, but Mr. Dodd refuses, saying that he can clean it himself and the bin is spotless, before finally yelling at them to clear off. Paul and NS, then admit defeat, but have second thoughts of cleaning the bin whilst Mr. Dodd's at work. Mr. Dodd goes to work and takes his bin with him, not falling for any of their chaos, and thus preventing their plan. The two follow him to the petrol station that he works, the two fight over to get the bin, only for Mr. Dodd to stop them and demanding them to leave, while Barry, who was visiting there buying a bar of chocolate, takes the bin behind Mr. Dodd's back. Mr. Dodd later comes back and is dismayed to find it gone. It turns that Barry has taken it back to No. 27 and Paul gives Jimmy and Barry an race to clean it, only for Barry and Jimmy to tell him something, but Paul refuses to listen, only for him as well as Jimmy and Barry to move out of the way as Mr. Dodd reverses onto his driveway, accidentally running over his own bin, destroying it in process. Later, Mr. Dodd makes them to repair his bin, exactly the way is was before, or else. The three then admit defeat and ready to give up their businesses, but Paul challenges Jimmy to race him to repair the bin, Jimmy agrees, much to Barry's dismay. Watch the episode below! Category:Series 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances